The Family Reunion
by Emmint
Summary: This is just a quickie which means it might not be perfect. Travis McClure comes to Dodge to find his son Matt Dillon.
1. Chapter 1

Travis McClure felt all of his seventy years he went into the office of Doctor Edwards in the town of Brady Texas. The wily old doctor noticed the valise as Travis put it down by his side.

"Sheriff what can I do for you?"

"Ben I'm not the sheriff any more haven't been so for sixteen years. Just a check-up I want to know if I can travel to Dodge City at my age."

"It's a long trip why would you want to go there?"

"Back in '42 I had to take a prisoner to El Paso. There was a girl in one of the saloons her name was Rose Dillon. I had a time with her it wasn't until five years later in '47 that I went back there. I asked after her and was told she'd died of the influenza leaving a four year old boy."

"What happened to him?"

"They sent him to the orphan asylum."

"You think he's your son?"

"I know he's my son. I did the math and the times about right. Plus she left me a letter with the local doctor there."

"Why didn't they send the boy to you?"

"Because I was unmarried and as a sheriff my future was uncertain and he could have been orphaned again."

Doctor Edwards rose and poured two cups of coffee sensing there was more to come. Travis accepted the cup gratefully. He'd only had two doctors while he was the sheriff of Brady Doc Wilmington until he passed and now Ben.

"Two years ago I realized I'd made a huge mistake in not going to fetch him from the orphan asylum."

"You started looking for him?" Ben asked.

"More than that I received news this week that he's alive and well in Dodge City."

"What's he doing there?"

Travis smiled the thought occurred to him that somewhere his son had found the right people to pattern himself after.

"He's the US Marshal."

"Matt Dillon! Good God Travis the man's practically a legend. Seems as how he's unknowingly followed in your footsteps."

"I need to ask his forgiveness for my not being there for him."

"What will you do when you get there?"

"Haven't given that much thought. I might take a room there so's I can be near him."

"You know the people of this town'll miss you. So you keep in touch."

Travis smiled and finished the worst cup of coffee he'd ever had even by Doctor Edwards's standards. He picked up the valise and after shaking hands with Doctor Edwards he walked to the stage depot and bought a ticket to Lometa in the neighboring county. Being 6 feet 4 inches tall and broad shouldered had its disadvantages when riding on stages. If he'd had the choice he'd have rode to Lometa but his old horse was now too old for all that.

It took all that day to reach Lometa, Travis was bone tired so he took a room in the hotel and retired to bed after eating at the local café. The next morning he breakfasted then went to the rail depot to buy a ticket to Dodge City. He stepped on board the train settling himself in a front facing seat at the rear of the carriage. He eased his muscular frame he was amazed that he was as muscled at seventy as when he'd retired from the office of sheriff of Brady at the age of fifty four. He wondered how he'd tell Matt Dillon just who he was and beg him to forgive him for not being the father he should've been to him.

The Train pulled into Dodge City at 7:15 that night. Travis who had slept for most of the trip descended from the carriage he looked around him.

"Howdy stranger, can I help you?"

Travis noted the badge on the man's chest. He looked steadily at the whiskered face in front of him.

"Name's Festus Haggen I'm Deputy Marshal here."

"You most certainly can help me. Can you take me to the Marshal's office?"

"Sure thang, it's right this way."

Festus led Travis from the depot to the Marshal's office. He opened door Travis followed him in. They could hear Matt in the back laying the letter of the law to a trail hand.

"I have any more trouble from you. I'll put you on bread and water for the rest of the week."

"Matthew you got a visitor," Festus called out to him.

Travis's heart beat a little faster when Matt came into the front. If he hadn't been sure before he was now Matt was just like he had been forty years ago. Festus looked from Matt to Travis and realized that the resemblance between the two was uncanny. Matt looked at Travis he had a feeling he should know him. Festus busied himself making coffee.

"My name's Travis McClure. You don't know me but I knew your mother Rose in '42."

Matt suddenly realized just who this dignified older man was.

"I didn't hear about her death until '47 they'd already took you to the orphan asylum. I should've gone there to fetch you but I figured you'd be safer there."

Accepting a cup of coffee from Festus gave Matt the chance to think.

"Why would I have been safer there?"

"I thought my being a sheriff would put you in danger. I retired as sheriff of Brady Texas some sixteen years ago. But it was two years ago I realized I should've fetched you to grow up knowing me."

Matt swallowed his coffee then decided that it was time to some introductions especially one he wanted his father to approve of Kitty above all.

"Festus Mr McClure is my father."

Festus had already realized that and nodded smiling at his boss's obvious joy in the discovery.

"I'll look after the jail Matthew. You go to the Long Branch."

Matt smiled Festus might not be book smart but he sure was people smart. He led Travis to the Long Branch they entered and walked over to where Kitty was sitting with Doc.

"Kitty, Doc this is Travis McClure. He used to be the Sheriff of Brady Texas. He's my father."

Travis watched observing the way Matt's eyes lingered on Kitty and knew just how things stood there. He also knew that Matt was in danger of making the same mistake he had letting the badge get in the way of his having a family.

"Sam, a round of beer please?" Kitty asked.

"Coming right up, Miss Kitty."

Sam had observed Matt and Travis as they entered and took an educated guess at the relationship. He took the tray over to Kitty's table. Travis sipped his beer watching the reaction between the friends.

"Now it's been a long journey I think I'll go the Dodge House looks a good clean place."

"It's the best hotel in Dodge. I'll go with you."

"No you stay here Son. I'll be fine."

Matt watched Travis leave.

"Matt, he's just what I think you'll be when you're older," Kitty said Matt grinned.

Doc watched him too, realizing that the love of a father was something Matt had missed out on during his formative years. Love of friends was one thing but nothing like the love between father and son.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt saw Travis come out of the Dodge House the next morning and headed in his direction.

"Good morning, Son. I was just heading to Delmonico's for breakfast. Mr Uzzell said it does a pretty good breakfast."

Matt was trying to decide whether to call Travis by his name or call him Dad.

"That depends on whether the cook's sober or not. Howie's right though it's the best we've got. I was just heading there myself."

"Well let's go together then Son?"

Matt found himself wishing that he could've known Travis a lot sooner. Doc and Kitty were already sat at a corner table as they entered Doc waved them over.

"How'd you like Dodge Mr McClure?" Doc asked.

"It's just fine," Travis said with that same smile that so thrilled Kitty when Matt smiled at her.

"How's the food today?" Matt asked.

"I don't know we've only just got here ourselves," Kitty said.

The waiter walked up to the table.

"Do you want your usual Marshal?"

"Yes please."

"Ham, Eggs and Biscuits," he turned to Travis.

"I'll have the same," Travis said.

In the end they all had the same.

"The Dodge House is going to get pretty expensive," Doc said. "Why don't you take a room at Ma Smalley's Boarding House?"

"Yes, Matt has a private entrance to his rooms he needs that in case he's summoned in the middle of the night," Kitty said.

"Say Matt why don't you take the day off and go fishing with Travis?" Doc asked.

Doc thought that fishing together would give time to get to know each other better.

"Do you like fishing?"

"Yes, How is the fishing round here?"

"Pretty good."

"I'll need a horse."

"I've got a spare horse you can use," Matt said. "I'll tell Festus to keep an eye on things."

"Matt I'll tell Festus he's liable to keep you talking. You just go there sure isn't anything pressing is there?"

"No not until the trail herds start rolling in."

After they'd eaten Matt and Travis walked to the stables. Matt saddled Buck and Travis saddled a bay.

"That's a nice looking buckskin you got there."

"Yeah it was a gift from an Arapaho boy. His way of paying me back for helping him get back some stolen horses and taking a bullet out of his leg."

They headed out south to the Arkansas River finding a grove of trees they cut a couple of fishing poles. Matt started a fire and made some coffee to have while they fished.

"Did you know Sheriff Mark Handlin?"

"By reputation I never met him. Was it Sheriff Handlin who stood mentor to you?"

"Yes along with Adam Kimbro and Troy Carver. I was deputy sheriff under Adam before the war and Deputy Marshal under Troy Carver after the war."

"I knew Troy before the war and Adam Kimbro by reputation. Both were good men."

"Troy's still alive he's retired now. I saw him last about 12 years ago he was going blind."

"That's one thing that I would hate to happen to me," Travis said Matt nodded.

"It nearly did happen to me. Four years ago a young man called Billy Poe was accused mistakenly of murder. We found out that he was in Elkader and I went up there to track him down. I stopped for a drink. In the saloon were three men who didn't like lawmen."

"No one does until they need us."

Matt chuckled and went on.

"Those men sent the town drunk in to tell me that he'd seen a body in an alley. When I went to check on the man they clubbed me. I came to but I my vision was blurred of all people the only one who came to help me was Billy Poe. Got me to the hotel then got me some food."

"Nice boy what happened to him?"

Matt explained how Billy had saved him again when the men who'd clubbed had tried to kill him on the trail out of Elkader.

"He helped me get them to Dodge but I still had to arrest him for murder. I didn't believe him guilty so I tracked the other man from the poker game. It took a bottle of whiskey to enable him to say that it was him who did the killing."

"Where's Billy Poe now?" Travis asked.

"I don't know exactly I'd like to meet him again. I did hear that he'd become a deputy sheriff in Liberal."

"What about those men?"

"They were hung for murdering the drunk who'd lured me to that alleyway."

"Have you ever thought of marrying?"

"I thought about it but the badge just gets in the way."

"You should marry Kitty? I know you love her."

Matt remained silent for a while before finally answering Travis.

"The badge if outlaws and gunmen knew how I felt about her it could put her in danger."

"Son you know what my biggest mistake was?"

"No wouldn't have thought you'd made many having lived until retirement."

"I've made my share but my biggest mistake was not going to the orphan asylum to fetch you and it was the badge that got in the way. I thought it would put you in danger."

"I've never been very good at taking advice when it comes to my private life."

"Neither was I at your age I guess it's something we have to grow into."

Matt got a fire going to cook the some of the fish they'd caught and make coffee. They ate in companionable silence which gave Matt time to think on what Travis had said.

They were just packing up to go back to Dodge when a rider on the other side of the river raised his rifle and shot Matt knocking him off his feet. Travis caught him easing him down to the ground. He opened Matt's shirt seeing at once that it wasn't going to be easy for Doc Adams to get the bullet out of there.

"Matt! Look at me," Travis said not liking the the pleading tone in his voice.

Matt tried to focus on Travis losing consciousness. He heaved Matt up onto Buck not wanting to waste time making a travois. Matt came round long enough to get himself into a more comfortable position. Travis mounted behind Matt holding him close he urged Buck into a gallop not stopping for anyone or anything until he reached the bottom of Doc's stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Festus came running as he saw Travis lift Matt from the saddle and carry him up to Doc's door.

"Doc ain't there he's over to the Long Branch. I'll go git him. Matthew hurt bad?"

"I don't know Festus."

"I'll be back faster than you can say rat run over the roof with a piece of raw liver in his mouth."

Travis tried the door finding it unlocked he carried Matt to the examination table laying him down as gently as he could. He opened Matt's shirt and could hear Festus and Doc remonstrating with Kitty that they'd let nothing happen to Matt. Doc came to take over from him.

"Festus there's a whole mess of fish in the sack on the bay. I reckon Matt would appreciate it if you got them cleaned up for supper."

"I'll see her done."

Festus clattered out of the office and down to the horses he took them to the stables

"Thank you for that. Festus means well but he can get in the way at times."

Doc washed his hands and moved to clean the wound.

"What happened out there?"

"We were just packing up to leave when a man on the other side of the river took aim and fired. I got a couple of shots off at him but I don't know if I hit him or not."

"Kitty why don't you make us up coffee."

Doc inserted his probe Matt moved gritting his teeth against the pain.

Festus was just sorting out the catch when Major Braden came in to the office.

"Howdy Major wut can I do fer you?"

"I need to see Marshal Dillon."

"Matthew's up at Doc's office he was shot this afternoon. Him and his pa went fishing someone shot him while they wus packing the fish up."

"I didn't know he had a father?"

"Neither did he until two days ago. Travis McClure arrived to see him he used to be sheriff of Brady Texas."

"It's just to warn him there's a gun smuggler in the area. He's selling to any of the Indian tribes that have gold to pay him."

"Yeah and I can jest bet whar they're gitting the gold to pay him. Reckon as how it wus the gun smuggler as shot him?"

"Looks like they had a successful day's fishing?"

"Sure did will you look at this catfish they caught it sure is a beauty."

"You tell Matt about the gun smuggler although wounded as he is he might not be able to go after him right away."

"I'll tell him Major you can make book on thet."

Major Braden left the office just as Festus finished cleaning the fish. Festus knew that Matt would need a lot of nourishment to get over a wound like that so he fixed up a mess of catfish stew and took the whole pot to Doc's office.

"What is that you've got there Festus?" Doc asked.

"Well I figured Matthew'd need some vittles so's I cooked up that catfish you caught Mr McClure."

"Once in a while he makes sense."

"That tain't fair you ol' scudder us Haggens have got more sense than some folks gives us credit fer."

Festus set the pot on Doc's stove. Travis smiled Matt was lucky to have such good friends. Matt groaned blinking his eyes as he regained consciousness. He tried to rise but Travis pushed him back down gently. Festus poured some of the stew into a mug Doc took it over to Matt.

"Here Matt you drink this all of it."

"It's just catfish stew Matthew done Haggens style."

Matt finished the stew and lay back again.

"Afore I forgit Major Braden came in the office while I wus cleaning the fish. He said thar's a gun smuggler in the area."

"That must've been the man who shot me."

"We'll find him Son I don't like to think of the innocent people who'd be killed if the Indians get their hands on rifles."

Travis looked down to see that Matt had fallen asleep again.

"Travis I think you ought to go get some rest," Doc said. "I'll stay with him if he's okay tomorrow I'll allow him to go rest in his rooms at Ma Smalley's."

"Festus I'm going to check out of the Dodge House would you show me where Ma Smalley's Boarding House is?"

"O' course I will," Festus said.

Both Festus and Travis went to the Dodge House where Travis paid his bill and fetched his valise. Festus now led him down the street to Ma Smalley's.

"Howdy Ma. This here is Travis McClure. He's Matthew's Pa."

"I can see that Festus you only have to look at him. Matt's the spit image of you."

"Thank you Mrs Smalley I'd like to book a room if I may?"

"Certainly this way Mr McClure."

Ma led Travis to a room near to Matt's rooms.

"That door leads to the marshal's rooms. I heard that he'd been shot."

"Yes we think it was a gun smuggler that did it. Doc said that Matt would have to rest here for a few days."

"Now here's your room and I'll have some coffee ready soon if you've a mind."

"I'd like that, Mrs Smalley."

"Please everyone calls me Ma."

Ma left him to settle in Travis joined her in the parlor a moment later. She told him that Festus had gone to the office and served up coffee. Travis found that yet again the people of Dodge had a tremendous love and respect for his son.


	4. Chapter 4

Travis woke the next day feeling refreshed he rose and poured water from the jug into the basin and washed his face and hands. He found his straight razor and shaved quickly but thoroughly. He chose a red shirt, a pair of black trousers and black waistcoat. While running his fingers through his white hair he remembered when his hair had been the same color as Matt's hair.

When he'd gone to see Doc Edwards in Brady he'd felt each and every one of his seventy years. Now he felt younger he never thought that seeing Matt would bring him such joy and pride. He wondered how he'd persuade Matt to marry Kitty despite the badge he wore with such distinction. He decided though that it would have to wait until they'd found the gun runner. He went left the room deciding to have some breakfast then go to Doc Adam's and see if Doc would let Matt go to his rooms.

"Good morning Mr McClure would you like some breakfast?"

"Thank you Ma that would be appreciated. Have you any writing paper I need to write to a friend I promised to keep in touch with him."

"Certainly it's right over here."

Ma showed Travis where everything was kept.

"Thank you I'll take advantage of that when I've breakfasted."

Ma served up ham, eggs and biscuits to Travis he smiled and ate the food heartily. She wondered what he'd do the rest of the day. Travis finished eating he poured a second cup of coffee and thanked her. He went to the desk and wrote to Doc Edwards telling him that he'd arrived safely and that Matt looked just like he had forty years ago. Travis finished with an invitation to Doc Edwards to come up to Dodge to meet Matt and said that he'd enjoy Doc Adams's company. He put it in an envelope and addressed it placing it in his pocket he decided to go to the post office on the way to Doc Adams's office.

"I'm heading out now to see if Doc Adams will let Matt leave his office."

Ma Smalley smiled as Travis left he was so like Matt in his looks and attitude to life in general. She cleared away the breakfast dishes then went about the rest of her housework.

Emmett Bowers and Jake Worth had ridden in to collect supplies and collect their mail as yet they were unaware that Matt's father had come to Dodge. Travis came in the post office as they there he smiled at their questioning looks.

"I need to send this letter to Doctor Edwards of Brady Texas."

"Certainly Mr McClure that'll be 2 cents for the stamp I'll get it sent out on the next train."

Travis smiled and handed over the 2 cents and the letter. Emmett Bowers seeing that smile suddenly realized that the stranger must be related to Matt there were just too many similarities between them. Travis touched his hat to the ladies in the post office and left to go to Doc's office.

"Is Mr McClure any kin to the Marshal?"

"He sure is Mr Bowers he's Matt's father. He used to be Sheriff of Brady Texas."

Travis decided to call in at the marshal's office to see if Festus had any problems that needed Matt's immediate attention. Festus looked up smiling as he entered he held up the coffee pot.

"Want a little dab o' coffee Mr McClure?" Festus asked.

"No thanks Festus I just came to see if there was anything that Matt should know."

"No Dodge is quiet. I've sent messages to my kin told 'em to tell me if they see'd any strangers in these parts."

"Good I'll let Matt know I'm going to Doctor Adams to see if Matt can go home."

"I sure hope so. Cain't be easy knowing thet thar's someone out there who wants you dead."

Travis smiled ruefully he'd had experience of that himself when he'd been sheriff. The bad guy thinking that getting rid of him would give them free rein. His still being alive was testimony to that most of the men who'd tried were dead by his gun. Travis left the office he walked along to Doc's stairs climbing them quickly he knocked. Doc let him in he noticed Kitty holding Matt's hand as he slept.

"Good morning Mr McClure" Doc said.

"Good Morning Doc Adams. Please call me Travis I came to see how Matt is?"

"Well he slept peacefully last night I'll know more when I examine him."

Travis went to stand by Kitty at Matt's bedside. He noticed her red and puffy eyes knowing instantly that she'd been crying over Matt.

"You should rest Kitty. I'll take Matt to Ma Smalley's as soon as Doc has examined him."

"He's right Kitty you go to the Long Branch I'll let you know how he is later."

Travis handed Kitty her bag and parasol he herded her to the door then went back to stand by Matt just as he woke up.

"Howdy Pa."

Matt realized what he'd said immediately but knew that he'd accepted Travis into his life. Travis looked content now he knew his son had forgiven him. Doc observed both men realizing that there had been a subtle change in their relationship. Doc had Matt rise into a sitting position while he examined Matt.

"Okay I want you to rest for the next two days at Ma's. Don't give me that look you took a bullet very near to your lung. The rest of the week stick to the office."

"Doc I've got to find that gun smuggler."

"You will just not this week."

"I called in to the office on my way here from Ma Smalley's Festus said that Dodge is quiet. He also said he'd asked his kin if they'd look for strangers."

"Festus is good to have around."

"I wish Newly were here."

Matt nodded thinking that Newly was going to have a surprise when he got back from Hays.

"Newly?"

"Newly O'Brien he's my part time deputy and the local gunsmith. He had to take a prisoner to Hays. He should be back this evening."

"Gunsmith good to know I need my gun checked over. Let's go Ma will probably have some coffee ready maybe even some sandwiches."

Matt rose he thanked Doc who shrugged and rubbed his mustache absentmindedly. Travis shook Doc's hand and they left the office heading off to Ma Smalley's. As they walked to the boarding house the citizens of Dodge came up to shake their hands wishing Matt a speedy recovery. Ma greeted them warmly when they arrived and sure enough coffee and sandwiches in abundance was duly served and on her best china for the occasion.


	5. Chapter 5

Newly O'Brien rode back into Dodge tired and disheveled not to mention a trifle put out that someone had shot at him even though they'd missed. He tied his sorrel to the hitching post outside the marshal's office and entered.

"Well Golly Bill Newly what in the name of seventeen billy goats happened to you?"

"Someone took a shot at me. It spooked Big Red and I ended up in the Pawnee River took me two hours to calm him down. Where's Matt I've got to report to him?"

"Thar's been a whole heap of doing while you've been to Hays. You get that Bill Sutton to Hays all right?"

"Yeah. His date with the hangman was early today but I thought it best to come straight back. You said there'd been a whole heap of doing what's happened?"

Newly was beginning to get as spooked as Big Red had been he hoped nothing had happened to Doc, Matt or Kitty.

"Well the first thing happened a couple of nights ago jest when you'd be getting to Hays. I was near the depot when the train arrived when a man called Travis McClure got off it. He's the dead spit o' Matthew only older."

When Newly didn't make a comment Festus went on to explain just what happened to Matt and how Travis McClure fit into the whole thing as far he knew it.

"I have got to meet this man he sounds interesting. I have got to get cleaned up before I do anything. Festus do you reckon that the man who shot at Matt and me could be the same man?"

"Worth asking Travis he got a good look at the man sent a couple of shots his way."

"Is he at The Dodge House?"

"Nope, he wus thet first night. Now he took a room at Ma Smalley's. Major Braden told me of a gun smuggler in the area. We figured he might be the one thet shot Matthew."

Newly nodded and left crossing to his store he went up to his quarters to change clothing and run a comb through his hair. Then he walked to Ma Smalley's knocking on the door he smiled at her as she opened the door.

"Good evening Newly Matt's in his room."

Newly thanked Ma and walked to the internal door that led to Matt's private quarters that was comprised of two rooms and a private side entrance leading to the outside. He knocked at the door it was opened by Travis who smiled that same smile. Matt was sat in a large sturdy easy chair.

"Newly good to see you got back."

"I nearly didn't Matt someone took a potshot at me as I was crossing the Pawnee. Spooked Big Red and I ended up in the river took me two hours to calm him down once I caught him."

"Newly let me introduce Travis McClure he's my Pa. He used to be the sheriff of Brady Texas."

"Glad to meet you Mr O'Brien," Travis said holding out his hand.

Newly shook hands with Travis.

"Everybody calls me Newly."

"Newly it is then."

"Festus told me about you being shot Matt. I wondered whether the man who shot you and shot at me could be the same man."

"What did he look like?" Travis asked.

"White with dirty blond hair and an unkempt beard, blue Trousers and shirt and a white vest. There was one other thing it looked like he had a wound to his right arm. Probably why he missed me."

"One of your shots must have hit home," Matt said.

Travis heard a knock on the door he opened it to allow Ma to bring in a tray of coffee.

"I thought you'd like some more coffee Marshal," Ma said.

Ma placed the tray on a small table Matt's thanks were shrugged off.

"I'm preparing a stew for later."

Matt's grin told everyone that stew was his favorite meal.

"Newly you might stay for supper you must be hungry."

"I should really…"

"Nonsense Newly you'll stay for supper I insist."

In the end Newly capitulated nobody could go against Ma for too long. Ma left them to it and went to start the stew.

"Could Major Braden be wrong about it being a gun smuggler? Could it be someone with a grudge against you Matt?" Travis asked.

"It crossed my mind too," Matt said. "The last gun runner I caught mentioned he had a brother. We had suspected that he was involved but there was no proof."

"Ted Baxter didn't he say that his brother Michael was ever so slightly mad?" Newly asked.

"It certainly explains his shooting you and shooting at Newly. He might be trying to get at you in other ways."

"Newly tell Ma you'll be back later for the meal. Go warn Festus and Doc to take care and then go tell Sam to watch over Kitty."

Newly nodded and went off to warn everyone first he warned Festus and Doc who was sharing a cup of coffee with Festus.

"It's good you're here Doc, Matt thinks that its Michael Baxter he said to be on your guard."

"Want a dab o' coffee Newly?" Festus asked.

"No thanks I just had some with Matt and Travis McClure. Matt wants me to warn Sam and Kitty. Ma Smalley insisted that I stay for supper."

Newly walked into the Long Branch noticing Kitty standing at the end of the bar near her office he walked up to her she smiled at him.

"Did Festus tell you about Matt's father?"

"Yes and I just met him when I told Matt about someone shooting at me. We discussed it finally deciding its Michael Baxter."

"Didn't Ted Baxter tell Matt that his brother was mad?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Sam Matt wants you to watch over Kitty make sure that Baxter doesn't get anywhere near her."

Newly expected Kitty to voice her protest but perhaps Matt being so recently wounded made her want to stop him worrying over her unnecessarily.

"Tell Matt I'll be alright Sam will be enough to keep me safe."

Newly nodded he left the saloon and walked back to Ma Smalley's. Matt and Travis were just coming down the hall to the dining room as he entered.

"Everybody's safe Matt. Kitty said that Sam will be enough to keep her safe for you."

Matt smiled Kitty's safety was of paramount importance to him but then so was the safety of all the citizens of Dodge City. Matt explained more fully how Travis had got him back to Dodge City after Baxter had shot him. Newly said that Baxter would find it hard to get to Matt or to any of Matt's friends with the whole of Dodge on the lookout for him because he'd told Burke what was going on and knowing Burke the news would spread like a wildfire.


	6. Chapter 6

Baxter was camped in a grove of trees he massaged his right arm he thanked God that the bullet had gone right through the fleshy part of his upper arm. He owed the old man for that he realized he'd not counted on someone who looked enough like the marshal to be kin being with him and reacting so quickly. Still he thought it had turned out okay he'd now decided he wanted Dillon to die last of all. The old man and Kitty he decided to make Dillon watch them die slowly. He lifted his coffee pot and poured himself a cup of coffee just the way he liked it hot black and strong. Then served up a plate of fried prairie chicken grinning maniacally as he imagined what he'd do to them.

First things first Baxter decided the next day cause Festus distress shoot his damn mule. He thought that should be easy as Ruth was often in the corral by the stable unless it was tethered outside the marshal's office. He mounted his grey and rode to a position on a hill that overlooked the stable's corral sure enough Ruth was there. Baxter leveled his rifle and fired Ruth went down but was soon back up blood running down his right hind leg.

The sound of the shot carried to the marshal's office Festus rushed out his pistol drawn someone pointed to the stables and he ran over Hank Miller was shaken but unharmed.

"It's Ruth Festus someone just shot him," Hank said.

Festus ran a hand over Ruth's right hind quarter. He didn't want to think what would've happened if Ruth had died. Yes he could get another mule but he wouldn't have the same bond that he had with Ruth. Doc had come to the stables thinking it had been a man who'd been shot. Doc knew that Festus had a real fondness for Ruth.

"Why Doc why Ruth?"

"Baxter. Remember Newly said that Ted Baxter told Matt that his brother Michael is ever so slightly mad. He's like a cat taunting his prey and in this case he's after Matt because his brother was hung for selling those guns to the Kiowa and the deaths of that family on Willow Creek."

"As I recall Ted Baxter hated Matt thet's why he told Matthew about his brother."

Festus held Ruth while Doc probed the wound removing the bullet.

"Come on Festus we'll go to Delmonico's I haven't had breakfast yet."

Doc and Festus walked into Delmonico's to find that Matt and Travis were there with Kitty. Matt could see that Festus was unusually quiet he'd never seen Festus quite like that.

"What was that shot?" Matt asked.

"Someone shot Ruth," Doc said.

"Ruth?" Travis was puzzled.

"My mule Mr McClure. He'll be fine Doc took the bullet out he jest needs to rest."

"He?"

"Festus likes to name mules after biblical women."

The waiter took their orders and they were soon tucking into ham, eggs and biscuits Kitty though just had coffee occasionally taking a bite of Matt's breakfast. Travis could see that both Matt and Kitty were very much in love but he could also see that he was going to have his work cut out to persuade Matt to ignore the badge and marry the woman.

"Matt what would Michael Baxter hope to gain from shooting Ruth?"

"He wants to drive a wedge between me and my friends. He'll probably leave you till last."

"Matt he saw me when he shot you and I put a bullet in him he won't forget that. He's no doubt making plans to include me," Travis said.

Matt nodded he didn't want to think of losing Travis so soon after his arrival. Kitty caught the momentary flash that told her he wasn't unaffected by the threat posed by Michael Baxter. She placed her hand on his hand his smile lit his whole face she always knew how and when to cheer him up.

Travis observed all this he knew that it would not be if they married but when knowing that Matt would always be happy with her made him wonder what kind of children they'd have certainly the children would grow up in a happy and stable environment. He also knew that Matt couldn't be ordered to marry Kitty he could only to advise him but Matt was like him stubborn. That was the key to how long Matt had survived all these years in a profession where most men died young.

Michael Baxter had one advantage no one had really got a good enough look at him to say who he was. He entered Jonas's store and bought new clothes and then went to the barbers and had a bath, followed by a haircut and a shave. He decided that Doc would be next he'd follow him out one night when he was going on a sick call shoot the horse and steal his water let them find him if they could.

It was midafternoon when a cowhand rode up to Doc's stairs. He dismounted and went up to the office. A short time later Doc poked his head into the marshal's office.

"Matt, I've got to go to the Hubbard place. If I don't get out there quick that little devil will get there before I do."

Matt and Travis smiled at the thought of Doc getting to the Hubbard's to find his services weren't needed. Doc was soon heading out in his buggy Baxter watched him go not that they knew who it was who followed Doc out of town. When Dodge was far enough away Baxter pulled his bandana over his face. He pulled his gun and out in front of Doc's buggy.

"You make one wrong move I'll put a bullet in you sure as shooting."

"I don't carry a hand gun. The shotgun is so I can pick off a couple prairie chickens for supper."

"Hand it over old man butt first."

Doc was a practical man this wasn't the time to argue he handed the shotgun over.

"You're Michael Baxter aren't you?"

"I see they figured it was me that shot Dillon. Turn off to the west."

"Now see hear I've got a baby to deliver."

"The baby can deliver itself. Turn west."

Doc turned the buggy they headed west two hours later Baxter shot Doc's horse and took the canteen of water.

"Only water near here is bad water so you better pray they find you before you die of thirst."

Baxter rode back to Dodge entering from the opposite end to the one that Doc had left from. He watched as a cowhand rode up to Doc's office and knocked when there was no answer he went to the marshal's office.

"Marshal have you seen Doc Adams?"

"He's gone out to the Hubbard place to deliver a baby."

"I just came from the Hubbard's Doc didn't get there."

"Festus find Newly tell him to get to the Hubbard place. Then saddle some horses we've got to find Doc."

"Saddle a horse for me too," Travis said.

"Sure thing. Matthew you want me get some men from the Long Branch?"

"Yes. Tell Sam to stay with Kitty I don't want Baxter getting anywhere near her."

Festus nodded and left to as requested. Pretty soon Matt, Travis and Festus rode at the head of a search party of twenty men. Matt muttered something about what he'd like to do to Baxter if Doc was hurt in anyway. Travis knew that Matt would in all probability do nothing of the sort.


	7. Chapter 7

Matt led the search party south out of Dodge following the route Doc would have taken. Festus was slightly ahead on one of Matt's spare horses his eyes scanning the ground as they followed the tracks made by the buggy. An hour later quite a stiff breeze was getting up.

"Damn that's the last thing we need right now."

"Matthew a rider stopped Doc here and made him turn west. Onliest thing is thet this wind is going to wipe out them tracks."

"Okay Festus we'll follow your lead."

"We'd best go easy on the water Matthew cause its mostly bad water out there."

They rode slowly so as not to miss any signs three hours later a young cowhand scanning the area was the first to see the faint outline of a buggy.

"Marshal off to the left that's a buggy isn't it?"

"Son you've sure got good eyes that's Doc's buggy alright. Festus can you see Doc?"

"Nary a sign from here he might be in the buggy."

Doc was sleeping wrapped in two blankets when the search party arrived by the buggy. It had taken four hours in total to find him an hour for the ranch hand to reach Dodge and an hour for them to get to where Doc was forced to turn west and two hours to head west to the buggy.

"Well you certainly took your time Matt."

"It took some time for a rider to come from the Hubbard's to tell us you were missing and you can thank that young man for spotting your buggy it's because of him and Festus that you'll be able to go home."

Matt indicated the ranch hand nearby.

"I'm not really angry at you Matt. Baxter took my canteen and if he hadn't taken my shotgun I'd have shot him before he shot my horse."

Matt handed his canteen to Doc while Festus stripped the harness from Doc's horse and put it on the bay he was riding. He hitched the bay to Doc's buggy and got in alongside Doc.

"Doc you had us all kinda worrisome especially Matthew he's a gitting madder and madder with thet Michael Baxter."

"What about Kitty is she safe?"

"Yeah Sam is a staying with her at night."

Two hours later they rode into the Hubbard's yard Newly came out smiling when he saw Doc safe and well.

"Sure is good to see you Doc. Meg's in a bad way I think the baby's a breach birth."

Doc disappeared into the house a worried look in his eyes Newly followed him in to the house. Ezra Hubbard organized places for the search party to rest up Amy Hubbard provided coffee and food for everybody. Four hours later Doc and Newly emerged.

"Ezra a fine boy but Meg's going to need to get plenty of rest for the next month or so," Doc said.

"She'll get all the rest she needs Doc thanks."

"Thank Newly if he hadn't of been here you might have lost them both. Matt you have got to do something about Michael Baxter."

"I intend to but what I don't even know what he looks like."

"Well he had his face covered but I can tell you one thing he has different colored eyes. His right eye is brown and his left eye is pale blue."

"Thanks Doc now we've got something to go on. Newly you and Festus go round the hotels and boarding houses we might get lucky now he's made a mistake," Matt said.

"You want us to go round the saloons as well Matthew?" Festus asked.

"Yes they might be able to spot him if he makes an appearance."

Festus and Newly rode back to Dodge straightaway. Travis could see by the set of Matt's shoulders the determination to catch Baxter before he could do any more damage or harm anyone else but especially Kitty. He rode up beside Matt and placed a steadying hand on Matt's arm.

"What are you going to do Matt?"

"I don't know Pa I guess it depends on what Baxter does."

Travis smiled it was only the second time Matt had called him Pa. Matt was like him slow to get used to new people in his life and equally slow to trust them. Though it seemed to Travis that Matt had fallen for Kitty hard and fast. The Long Branch had been closed an hour by the time the men arrived back in town with Doc. Travis, Matt and Doc went up to Doc's office Doc poured them a glass of whiskey.

"You should be okay now Doc he seems to strike once and once only. It's Kitty I'm worried about he might do more to her because of …"

"You mean he might suspect how you feel about her?" Matt nodded.

"If he's been to Dodge before he might have seen me and Kitty."

"Put two and two together you mean?" Travis asked.

"You two, Kitty, Festus and Newly are the only ones who know how I really feel about her."

"Go to her Matt I figure she'll be waiting for you," Travis said Matt smiled and left.

"Doc how am I going to convince him to marry her?" Travis asked.

Doc poured them both cups of coffee.

"He knows he wants to marry her but he thinks the badge will put her in danger. Getting him to understand that the badge doesn't matter that's the trick."

Travis nodded yawning he realized just how tired he was he said goodnight and left he returned to his room in Ma Smalley's. Ma looked at the time as he entered.

"Would you like some coffee Mr McClure?" Ma asked.

"I've just had coffee with Doc Adams, Ma and my name's Travis you might as well call me by it it's what I'm used to."

"Where's Matt?" Ma asked even though she had a sneaking suspicion.

"He wanted to make sure that Kitty was safe."

They both knew that wasn't the whole truth. At that moment Matt was slipping into bed alongside Kitty she clasped him to her sighing as he returned her caresses.


	8. Chapter 8

Festus came into Delmonico's the next morning just as Travis was sitting down to a substantial breakfast of ham, eggs and biscuits.

"Good morning Festus please sit and eat with me."

"I wus lookin' fer Matthew thought he might be here."

"Oh I dare say he'll be here before too long I think he he went to ask Miss Kitty to eat with us."

Matt, Kitty and Doc entered they came to sit down ordered the same breakfast as they had the first time they'd eaten with Travis.

"Looks like the cook's sober today," Matt said smiling.

"Matthew we spread the word around about Baxter. He shows his face around town we'll soon find him."

"Good because that's one man I want to see in my jail."

Travis could understand that there'd been a few men he'd been glad to see in his jail too. He wondered whether he should take Matt fishing again but knew that Matt wouldn't want to leave until Baxter was in jail.

Baxter had no idea that Doc had noticed his eyes so he went into the Long Branch to watch Kitty. He got a bottle from and sat at a table that afforded him a good view of every possible entrance. He knew that Dillon wouldn't do anything that could endanger Kitty or the others in the saloon. Matt came in with Travis to have a beer with Kitty while he couldn't hear what was said he knew that Sam had been telling Dillon something important because Matt had stiffened slightly.

That night while Matt was doing his late rounds Baxter snuck into the Long Branch he waited in hiding until Sam came with some empty bottles then clubbed him and dashed up to grab Kitty from her room. He knocked her out then carried her out draping her over his ho horse he mounted and rode out to a shack he knew of Kitty glared at him as he threw her on the bed and ripped her nightdress off.

"I ain't going to do you whore I want him to think I did."

Baxter tied her to the bed and started beating her Kitty wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream finally he stood and left she heard him lock the door as he went. He returned later with Travis's unconscious body over his shoulder he dumped him in a corner and when Travis showed signs of coming round he kicked him. He put a sack over Travis's head and bound him hand and foot. He left and returned to Dodge he saw Matt pacing while Doc tried to get him to sit.

"Matt rest Festus and Newly will find her and Travis."

Baxter chuckled next get Matt to the shack. Earlier on his way in he saw a boy and his dog so he went back and grabbed the dog.

"Hey let my dog go Mister."

"Not yet I want you do to do something for me."

He led the boy to the shack he picked up a written message.

"You give this to Dillon bring him here and I'll give you your dog. You remember this you tell anyone but Dillon and I'll kill your dog."

The boy ran all the way into town he handed the message to Matt. The message was simple. Come alone or find two bodies.

"Where?"

The boy indicated that he should follow so Matt did dropping the note at Doc's feet. Matt followed the boy as they walked to the shack he entered he was in two minds as to who to go to first.

"Drop your gun-belt Dillon or I kill them. Kid you pick it up and bring it here."

The boy obeyed sullenly.

"What about my dog?"

"You can take it."

"Tommy!" the boy gathered the dog to him. "Why'd you kill him?"

"He bit me."

"Do you enjoy hurting those who can't hit back how about fighting someone who can?"

Baxter laughed and raised he rifle hitting out towards Matt's midriff with the butt Matt sidestepped and grabbed the rifle from him as he passed he swiped him on the head with the butt seeing Baxter lying there made him enormously satisfied.

"Kid do you know my deputies?"

"Yes sir."

"I want you to go find them tell them to bring my horse out here and fetch Doc too."

"Yes sir Mister Dillon."

The boy ran off while Matt tied Baxter up. He untied Kitty she clung to him briefly.

"Matt he hurt Travis mighty bad."

Matt freed Travis checking him over before allowing him to move. Travis managed to get to a chair and sit holding his left side. It wasn't long though it seemed long before the kid came back with Festus and Newly who turned away from Kitty to give her a little privacy while Doc examined her.

"Matthew the boy told us Kitty didn't have no clothes so's I got one of the girls to fetch some."

"Thanks Festus how's Sam."

"He's going to be fine his head's harder than it looks. He's just angry at himself for not being able to protect Kitty."

Everything went back to normal Kitty was at her table all the trail hands making a fuss over her. Baxter was in jail while Festus was making coffee as Matt wrote his report.

"One question was it your badge that caused all this to happen?" Travis asked.

Matt thought good and hard about that realizing that it wasn't not really he knew what Travis was saying and it did make a kind of sense. He shook his head.

"Well then I want you to march over to the Long Branch and put this on her finger."

Travis pulled a ring box out of his coat pocket.

"It was my ma's your grandmother's engagement ring."

Matt took it from Travis before he could even blink he found himself obeying his father. He headed for the Long Branch he soon found the woman he loved most in this world he sat next to her wordlessly he put the ring on her. Kitty didn't need him to ask the question not now with the ring right where it was supposed to be.

"The answer is yes, Cowboy."

Matt grinned kissing her deeply while hands cheered pounding the bar.

**Epilogue**

**Ten Years Later**

Travis now eighty was enjoying life living with Matt and Kitty letting his grandchildren rough house all over him. Matt still marshal although he was busy studying for the bar and training up Newly to replace him as Marshal of Dodge City. If anyone asked whether they had any regrets the answer was no they didn't their only regret being that they should have done it sooner.


End file.
